


Nachts auf dem Friedhof

by aislingde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Erotik/Sex, F/M, Nicht ganz mit Zustimmung..., Porn Without Plot, aber das ist bei Buffy/Spike auch nichts Neues., aber das ist ja bei Buffy/Spike nichts Neues, agressiver Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Buffy macht auf dem Weg zum Bronze noch einen kurzen Abstecher zum Friedhof





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2002  
> Auch hier war Birgit für das Beta verantwortlich.  
> Mein erster Versuch 'Erotik/Sex' zuschreiben. Entspricht heute nicht mehr dem was ich schreiben würde, aber es eine Story, mit der ich viel erlebt habe.

Buffy fragte sich, warum sie auf Willows Bitte, sich fürs Bronze schick zu machen, eingegangen war. Angeblich sollte dort heute eine Nobel-Band auftreten, aber Buffy befürchtete, dass sie völlig overdressed war.

So stöckelte sie jetzt über den Friedhof und drehte noch eine kleine Kontrollrunde. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob sie in diesem Minirock wirklich kämpfen konnte. Ganz abgesehen von der Frage des Wollens. Aber es war die letzten Tage ruhig geblieben und weder Giles noch Willow hatten eine neue Prophezeiung hervorgekramt. So bestand hoffentlich keine wirkliche Gefahr.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Kleidung im Kampf gegen Vampire ruinierte. Aber heute würde sie wirklich sauer, wenn diese Sachen beschädigt würden. Allein die Unterwäsche war sündhaft teuer gewesen, aber vor einigen Wochen hatte sie nach einer besonders anstrengenden Nacht einfach ein ‚Trostpflaster' gebraucht. Und beim Einkaufsbummel waren ihr dann diese Teile in die Hände gefallen. Sie fast schon ein Vermögen dafür ausgegeben, aber es auch jeden Cent wert gewesen.

Bisher hatte sie noch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit gehabt, die Sachen anzuziehen. Sie hatte sie nur zu Hause vor dem Spiegel bewundert. Aber heute schimmerte ihr BH durch die Bluse und war ein echter Blickfang.

Ihre hochhackigen Schuhe waren nicht wirklich geeignet für einen Kontrollgang über ungepflasterte Wege und als Buffy stolperte und beinah mit den Fuß umknickte, da reichte es ihr. Sie entschied, die Runde noch weiter abzukürzen und direkt ins Bronze zu gehen.

Zur Sicherheit tastete sie das Fußgelenk kurz ab, ob auch wirklich nichts passiert war. Nichts wäre schlimmer, als aus purer Eitelkeit verletzt zu werden. Doch das Gelenk war unversehrt. Sie richtete sich gerade wieder auf, als sie von hinten angesprungen wurde. Buffy versuchte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, verfluchte dabei ihre Schuhe und fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder, als sie mit ihren Händen an der Ecke einer Gruft Halt fand. Aber sie bekam keine Gelegenheit, dies auszunutzen. Eine eiskalte Hand packte ihre Hände in einem unbarmherzigen Griff, und eine andere Hand griff sie an der Hüfte und schob sie in die Gruft. Buffy bekam gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit, sich zu wehren, so schnell ging alles.

In der Gruft war es stockdunkel. Buffy versuchte, sich umzudrehen, aber das ging nicht. Sie versuchte, ihre Hände aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber auch das war ihr nicht möglich. Sie wurde gegen eine Wand gedrückt, und ihr Gegner nagelte sie dort mit seinem Körper fest. Buffy drehte ihren Kopf, aber wo kein Licht war, da konnte sie auch keinen Angreifer erkennen. Die Jägerin konnte noch nicht einmal einen Schatten sehen. Dieses Mal war sie trotz ihrer Instinkte hilflos. Sie konnte ihn nur riechen und fühlen. Der Angreifer roch nach Leder und Zigaretten und ihre Instinkte sagten ihr, dass er kein Mensch sein konnte. Buffy vermutete, dass es ein Vampir war. Ein weiteres Indiz war, dass die Hand, die ihre Hände festhielt und über ihren Kopf gegen die Wand drückte, eiskalt war. Seine andere Hand ruhte noch immer an ihrer Hüfte.

Buffy wollte sich aufbäumen, um ihren Gegner loszuwerden, aber er schien damit gerechnet zu haben und presste sie nur noch fester gegen die Wand. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit reichte die Kraft der Jägerin nicht aus. Für Buffy war es ein beängstigendes Gefühl, so hilflos zu sein. Aber sie hatte keine Schmerzen. Das Wesen hatte ihr bisher noch nicht weh getan, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Es hielt nur fest, ließ nicht los und verhinderte ihre Befreiungsversuche.

Buffy war sich sicher, was jetzt kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ein ganz normaler Vampir es schaffen würde, sie zu erwischen. Sie hatte so lange überlebt, und doch… Jetzt würde sie als Vampirfutter enden.

Aber es war nicht ihr Stil, sich kampflos zu ergeben. Noch einmal bäumte sie sich auf. Mobilisierte alle Kräfte, die sie als Jägerin hatte, um sich zu befreien. Doch es war zwecklos. Der eiserne Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte sich um keinen Millimeter und die Kraft, mit der Buffy gegen die kalten Steine gepresst wurde, ließ nicht nach.

Sie hatte verloren. Und jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten. Warten, dass der Vampir seine Zähne in ihren Hals bohren und sie aussaugen würde. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und Angstschweiß brach aus. Er musste es riechen und würde es genießen.

Doch es passierte nichts. Keine Hand, die ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken strich, keine Zähne, die sich ganz langsam durch ihre Haut bohrten und auch kein saugendes Gefühl, wenn er begann, ihr Blut zu trinken.

Stattdessen ging die Hand, die bisher bewegungslos auf ihrer Hüfte geruht hatte, auf Wanderschaft. Sie tastete ihren ganzen Körper ab und beraubte sie des einzigen Pflocks, den sie noch hatte. Ihre anderen Waffen waren in ihrer Handtasche, die wohl irgendwo draußen auf dem Friedhof lag.

Zu ihrer Überraschung empfand sie die Hand nicht als unangenehm. Sie glitt fest und zügig über ihren Oberkörper, berührte jede Stelle ihres Körpers.

Ihr wurde unter diesen Berührungen warm. Die Jägerin hatte das Gefühl zu glühen. Ob es daran lag, dass sie gleich sterben würde? Sie wußte es nicht.

Dann glitt die Hand unter ihre Bluse. Ohne es zu wollen, seufzte Buffy leise. Die kühle Hand auf ihren warmen Bauch fühlte sich einfach gut an. Dann glitt die Hand nach oben. Buffy drückte sich etwas von der Wand ab, damit die Hand ihre Brüste berühren konnte. Erst spielten die Finger durch den Stoff mit ihren Brustspitzen, dann glitt die Hand unter den BH und massierte ihre empfindliche Stelle sanft weiter, so dass sie sich zusammenzogen und hart wurden.

Buffy wurde sich des Körpers hinter ihr bewusst, als sich etwas Hartes gegen ihre Pobacken drückte. War es bisher nur eine Vermutung gewesen, jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass es ein männlicher Vampir war. Und Buffy wurde klar, dass diese Bestie jetzt etwas Spaß mit ihr haben wollte, dass er sie hier und jetzt nehmen würde, wenn sie sich nicht wehrte. Aber wie sollte sie sich wehren? Sie war zwischen der Wand und dem Vampir eingequetscht.

Obwohl ihr Körper sich nach dem kühlen Körper des Vampirs sehnte, sagte ihr ihr Verstand, dass dies nur ein Herauszögern ihres Todes wäre. Denn er wollte nur etwas Spaß, bevor er seine Zähne in ihren Hals graben, und sie aussaugen würde.

Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn so weit ablenken, dass er unvorsichtig wurde.

Um ihn weiter zu reizen, rieb Buffy ihre Pobacken an ihm, ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte leicht auf. Als Antwort spürte sie, wie er sich noch fester an sie drückte und ihre Brustwarzen kräftiger rieb. Dann kniff er sie. Nicht, dass es wirklich weh tat, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Stromstoß durch ihren Körper raste. Sie spürte, wie sie feucht wurde, aber ihr Verstand bezwang die Wünsche ihres Körpers.

Buffy ließ noch einige Augenblicke verstreichen, bis sie einen weiteren Befreiungsversuch startete und versuchte, ihm vorzuspielen, dass sie seine Berührungen genoss. Schließlich sollte sich der Vampir ihrer sicher sein und nachlässig werden.

Dann war es soweit. Buffy bemühte sich, gleichzeitig ihre Arme hinunterzureißen und seinen Körper wegzustoßen. Aber es war vergeblich. Er schien es erwartet zu haben. Als Antwort zog sich die Hand von ihrer Brust zurück, ihr Körper wurde wieder fest gegen die Wand gepresst und sie hörte ein leises, kehliges Lachen, das ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Als er sie wieder fest im Griff hatte, ließ er seine Hand erneut wandern. Diesmal glitt sie über ihre Beine, erst auf der Außenseite, dann rückte sein Körper ein kleines Stück von ihr ab, gab Buffy aber keine Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien. Seine Hand massierte nun ihre Oberschenkel, bewegte sich dann weiter, schob ihren Minirock hoch und streichelte zuerst sanft und dann kräftiger über ihren Po.

Buffys Körper glühte. So sehr sie auch dagegen ankämpfte, dieses Mal siegte das Verlangen ihres Körpers. Sie dachte nicht mehr an Gegenwehr, sondern ergab sich ihren Gefühlen. Töten konnte sie ihn immer noch... hinterher! Es hieß doch immer, dass Männer anschließend müde und unaufmerksam wären.

Als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt und ihr feuchtes Höschen berührte, ließ der Vampir zu, dass sie ihre Beine spreizte, damit er sie besser streicheln konnte.

Er nutzte es auch aus und massierte ihre empfindlichste Stelle durch den seidigen Stoff. Buffy spürte, wie sich eine heiße Welle über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Jetzt war es keine Schauspielerei mehr, als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf und ein erregtes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle kam. Er antwortete, indem er seinen Kopf senkte und ganz sacht in ihren Nacken biss. Sie spürte die scharfen Vampirzähne, die ihre Haut ritzten, aber anstatt Schmerz und Panik zu empfinden, steigerte es ihre Lust. Dann spürte sie eine kühle Zunge, die ganz sanft über die gebissene Stelle glitt und einen winzigen Tropfen Blut aufleckte.

Selbst wenn er sie jetzt losließe, würde sie sich nicht wehren, sondern warten, dass er sie nahm.

Sie fühlte, wie sich seine Hand von ihrem Körper löste. Erst wollte sie protestieren, doch dann spürte Buffy, wie er ihr mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Slip vom Körper riss. Dann hörte sie, wie er seine Hose öffnete und sie an seinem Körper hinabschob.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Rücken. Buffy wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

Sie fühlte, wie sich etwas kaltes, hartes den Weg zwischen ihre Beine bahnte und sich an ihr rieb. Es war so angenehm kühl und doch brachte es Buffy zum Glühen.

Der Vampir schien zu ahnen, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren wollte, denn er ließ ihre Hände los, umfasste ihre Hüften und schob sie in die richtige Position. Dann stieß er zu. Mit einem einzigen Ruck glitt er in sie. Buffy konnte vor Lust nur noch schreien. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie sich sein kühles Glied in ihrem heißen Körper bewegte. Erst bewegte er sich sachte und vorsichtig, doch dann… dann nahm er sie mit wilden und harten Stößen. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Hüfte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. Die Kälte in ihr fachte ihr Feuer an. Es dauerte nicht lange und Buffy kam mit leisen spitzen Schreien. Wenige Augenblicke später kam auch der Vampir mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Die Wand war nicht mehr Buffys Gegner, sondern ihre Stütze. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, dass sie ohne diese Hilfe nicht mehr stehen konnte. Und der Vampir war noch immer in ihr. Jetzt lehnte er sich gegen sie und presste sie wieder gegen die Wand. Er beugte sich über sie.

Es war wohl soweit. Jetzt würde er sie beißen. Aber Buffy war zu aufgewühlt und zu erregt, um sich zu wehren. Es ging einfach nicht. Ihr Verstand sagte, dass sie zuschlagen sollte, aber dafür hatte sie keine Kraft mehr.

Stattdessen hielt sie ihm nur ihren Hals hin und wartete auf den Biss. Aber statt zu beißen, knabberte er nur sanft an ihrem Hals und hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihre Schulter. Dann zog er sich komplett von ihr zurück.

Sie hörte, wie er seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung brachte und dann die Gruft verließ.

Verwirrt versuchte sie, es ihm nachzutun, aber da er einige ihrer Sachen zerfetzt hatte, gab es Buffy schnell auf. Dann folgte sie dem Vampir.

Sie wollte wissen, wer sie gerade genommen hatte, nein, eigentlich wollte sie nur sichergehen. Denn tief im Innern wusste sie es. Hatte sie es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Besser gesagt, ihr Körper hatte es gewusst und es deswegen zugelassen.

Als Buffy die Gruft verließ, konnte sie zuerst niemanden entdecken. Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie einen Schatten, der an einem Baum in der Nähe lehnte. Als sie näher kam, zündete er sich gerade eine Zigarette an, und sie konnte ihn erkennen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und sagte nur eins: „Warum Spike?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur erschrecken, weil du so unaufmerksam warst, aber als ich dich dann festhielt, da habe ich nur das gemacht, wovon ich schon lange geträumt habe."

„Du hast mir gerade Wäsche im Wert von über hundert Dollar ruiniert und mir einen Heidenschreck eingejagt.“

Spike lächelte Buffy an. „Die Wäsche ersetze ich dir gerne. Und wenn es nur der Schreck ist... wir könnten das Ganze gerne noch mal in einem Bett bei Kerzenlicht wiederholen.“

Als er Buffys Blick spürte, setzte er noch hastig hinterher „Aber nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast“ hinzu.

„Vielleicht irgendwann. Wenn ich dir nicht vorher einen Pfahl durch dein Herz jage, weil du mich nervst, wenn du mal wieder deine Klappe aufgerissen hast.“

Buffy drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Heimweg. In diesem Zustand konnte sie Willow schließlich schlecht gegenübertreten.


End file.
